In context of computer science, an image may refer to a replica or representation of content(s) of a storage device. For example, the image may be the replica of an application stored within the storage device. Often, the image may be represented as a file which includes the content of the storage device. For example, image may be the file that includes binaries and configuration of the application. The image (e.g., the file) may be downloaded and used to recreate the application. The image may be executed within a virtual machine (VM) or a container based technology (e.g., Docker®), an open source software platform, which may be used for executing applications/images). In both, the VM and the container based technology, the images may be retrieved or downloaded from a central repository which may be maintained by a private or a corporate entity.
Storing and downloading images from the central repository may not be favored because the images may not be downloaded and/or executed when the central repository is unavailable (e.g., due to technical issues, maintenance, or network issues). Therefore, the images are non-persistent and may not be retrieved or downloaded when required. Also, the images may be available for a time period decided by the central repository provider (e.g., the private or corporate entity). Further, a single (central) repository may be overburdened with requests (e.g., to retrieve images), therefore, the speed and efficiency (e.g., to download and execute image) decreases. Furthermore, the central repository may not be scaled beyond a limit considering hardware constraints and also, scaling the central repository may be an arduous task.